Swaying Hips
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: I suck at summary's but here we go, Alistair/F!Cousland, one day in denerim market alistair reveals his inner cravings and thoughts over the young female grey warden...and then Zevran decides to take matters into his own hands    Rated M too make sure! XD
1. wild dreams

_Inspired by the little conversation between Alistair and Wynne when your PC and Alistair are romantically involved._

He stared at her, enraptured with her every movement. How this goddess had fallen for him was a miracle sent from the maker to torture him. The way they would spend hours endlessly talking, for him to get so close to kissing her, when she would declare she was tired.

The way that when they did kiss, she would tease him, kissing him gently, then with more passion and then stop. The way she made him want her more and more each day was a miracle.

As they wondered the market place of Denerim, he watched her body sway from side to side. Her hips enticing him more and more with each sway.

His mind began to swarm with images.

In camp, he in his tent, trying to sleep when he hears rustling outside his tent, he grabs his sword. When Elissa Walks in, Her long chocolate brown hair let loose and flowing around her, making her skin creamy white in comparison.

He drops his sword, his heart racing and aching for her to come closer. She does, as if she can read his mind. She crawls closer to him, wearing only the bare essentials, almost see through. He sits up, feeling arousal take over him as she crawl onto his body and kisses him with red hot need. He doesn't object, he welcomes it. Kissing her back with as much hunger and passion as she.

She moves away from him and pushes him to the ground roughly, like a wild animal. She sits on him, leaning down and kissing him once more, softer this time and moves on to his jaw, licking and nibbling her way down his body. He cant help the moan that escapes his mouth when she reaches his navel. She's so close. He's sure she can feel him, he can certainly feel her.

She looks up to him with those big, chocolate eyes, and kisses lower, lowering his trousers with her teeth and then…

A cough pulls him back to reality. He blinks. His eye sight hazy.

Wynne is standing there, shaking her head, smiling sweetly. He can feel his whole face and ears burn with his blush. He shouldn't be thinking about that. It was wrong. He was a gentleman, she deserved her privacy. Even if it was in his own mind. He thought to himself. He looked over to her.

She was staring at him a bemused look on her face. He feels his blush deepen.

"Did you just moan my name?" she asks, slight amusement in her voice. Cursed his male brain.

"oh yes about that, you see I was thinking about, umm, that night we were talking for ages about cheese and when you said your favourite was cheddar and mine is Blue cheese, and I was moaning in disapproval" He said, He was never good at lying. And by the look on Zevrans face he could tell.

"I think what our, templar friend is trying to say is, you were both enjoying a quiet evening in his tent, no?"

Curse that damn elf. He will pay for this. He thought.

Zevran winked at him and walked away with Elissa who smiled awkwardly at Alistair. He could feel his shoulders shrug and his head begin to hang. He felt the warm reassuring hand of Wynne, who had become a surrogate mother to him in a way, on his shoulder.

"don't worry too much, I can tell she feels the same way" She said a warm smile in her voice.

He looked at her, head in his hands.

"how can you be sure?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you when you aren't looking at her, rare I know. She admires and cares for you a great deal Alistair. I think it would be wise to ask her tonight if she would…"

His whole face felt like it had gone up in flames.

"seriously, we aren't talking about this. Please say I've hit my head?" He begs.

"I used to be young once dear, you may not think it, but I had many suitors once upon a time…"

Oh maker, He think, thease women will be the death of me.

_**review? XD **_

_**And should i write more ... i do have another idea although if the beginning isn't good enough what would be the point?**_


	2. Boy talk part 1

Zevran walked alongside Elissa. Her long chocolate hair tied up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Tendrils of loose hair falling in front of her creamy oval face. She truly was a noble beauty. If he was inclined to do so, he would have wooed her as soon as he had met her. But he was no fool. He could see the way she and Alistair were together. How every night at camp they would sit by the campfire talking about mind numbingly boring things. He couldn't stand it. In fact he would call sketch, Elissa's fierce mabari hound, into his tent and have him snore the noise out.

And yet he couldn't be happier for them.

Did he love their leader? He did, but even he could see when he was beat. A fool could only miss the growing care between the two.

And so walking through Denerim Market Zevran swore to himself, he would help Alistair in any way possible. Hopefully, receiving a few blushes and grumbles in return.

It was always a laugh to see how Alistair would react whenever someone would mention anything remotely to do with sex. Tis why Zevran liked him so much as a friend, although he had the slightest hint Alistair didn't feel the same in return.

"So Zev, do you think he likes me? I mean as in you know…?" Elissa asked. Her face a pale pink.

"Indeed I do my fearless commander; he would be insane not to like a creature like you." He replied. He knew he was beat, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Leliana came bounding up behind us, wrapping her arms around the warden's neck. "OOO I think it's so cute, you and Alistair, I can tell he wants you Lis! You're a fool not to see it" She said beaming at Zev. He could never understand his attraction to the bard. It was nothing in comparison to his feelings for Elissa, but still she would have him hanging on every word she said, believing anything she said.

"Lissa…" came the soft needing moan from behind. And the awkward cough from Wynne. He turned around to see Alistair, his eyes wide and his face a brilliant scarlet red. He couldn't help the inward laugh that rushed through his body. _It seemed our Templar friend is daydreaming again_ he thought quietly to himself.

"Did you just moan my name?" she asked slight amusement in her voice. He could see the joy in her eyes at the possibility of him thinking of her. Although he knew it wasn't a possibility, more like for definite.

"Oh yes about that, you see I was thinking about, umm, that night we were talking for ages about cheese and when you said your favourite was cheddar and mine is Blue cheese, and I was moaning in disapproval"

_The liar! Why would you deny your love to one of the most beautiful creatures in Ferelden? I shall have to have a word with him later in camp. _

By the look on Alistair's face he could tell he was caught out. And yet Zevran couldn't pass this opportunity to tease the ex-Templar for all his worth.

"I think what our, Templar friend is trying to say is, you were both enjoying a quiet evening in his tent, no?"

At this Alistair's face turned a brilliant crimson. Zev winked and looped his arm with Elissa who smiled lovingly at Alistair. But being the clueless fool he was, probably miss took the look. He had so much to learn, and Zev would teach him.

"Does that answer your question about him liking you?" He asked her. Her face redder than normal.

"Indeed, I hope it does" She replied quietly. Zevran couldn't help but smile at the laughter of Wynne Behind them and when he turned to see, Alistair was looking down at the floor ashamed, and Wynne talking animatedly about certain things he could only guess.

_It was going to be a long night at camp_, he feared.

Zevran paced by the fire. The plump dwarf sitting on the log to his left. Alistair was out fetching fire wood and should be back any minuet whilst he ladies of the camp were away in town getting some essential items.

"Will you sit down? Your giving me a damn headache!"

Oghren just sat there, glugging his ale like there was no tomorrow.

"Maybe you should stop drinking so you can concentrate on the tasks at hand?"

"I concentrate best when I'm drunk elf, and that Nug-humper needs all the help he can get"

"Indeed he does"

And with that Alistair turned around the corner, shirtless carrying a mound of logs. His face was unreadable, no emotion showed on it and he just lay the logs down by Zevrans feet and walked over to his tent. Only turning when Zevran coughed loudly, and motioned for him to come back.

He looked to the two and then at Sten, who shook his head and walked over to the far side of the camp and sat next to Sketch.

Alistair slowly walked over to the two, pulling his shirt on along the way, not trusting the flirtatious elf.

"Yes Zev? You wanted something? "

"Well I and my belching little friend here have decided to help you in your quest to win the heart of our leader, woo her if you will."

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said through gritted teeth, his face a dark pink.

"come now Alistair, Everyone at camp can see you like her, except she herself, that amuses me really, does it not you Oghren?"

"Aye, lil Nug-Humper don't know what's good for him, if you ask me."

Alistair's face reddened. "I'm doing fine on my own thank you."

"It seems so, I mean just earlier she was asking me for a favour, in an area that I am particularly good at, being brought up by Antivan whores. She seemed more than satisfied aswell with the result."

He waited for it to sink through that ruggedly handsome skull. _3, 2, 1…_

"what?" he exclaimed, anger surging through him, making him shake and quiver in rage.

"oh dear friend I jest, this is going to be a long night…"


	3. Boy talk part 2

Alistair sat there patiently as Zevran listed off a few pointers.

"She seems to enjoy you being you, so do exactly that, although with a bit of Zevran charm, as I like to call it. When she looks at you, try and catch her eye and hold those Blue beauties. "

"And be really drunk" The dwarf burped, chocking Alistair's throat with the stench of stale ale.

"Umm, indeed a little bit of the Ativan brandy I have might quench your nerves dear Alistair."

Alistair sighed, as much as he hated to admit, he appreciated their help. Zevran had much more experience than he in this department and the advice was calming. He listened intently to their every word, although not daring to show it.

His cheeks would burn at some tips Zevran was saying but secretly Alistair was hoping that it would come to that. He couldn't think of anything else the past few weeks, besides the need he felt for her. Whenever she would touch his chest slightly he would hold his breath and scream with joy at the feel of her warm touch. When they would kiss he couldn't help but hold her closer, want her more. He had to watch his strength for fear of breaking her back with the grip he had on her body when she went on tip toes and kissed his waiting lips. The feeling was unimaginable…

"Ahem... is anyone in that handsome head of yours?" The elf said with a smirk. "Or am I being too graphic in my descriptions for you to concentrate?"

"Umm just a tad" Alistair admitted with a fierce blush.

"Well, I will run over what we have just been through. When you kiss her, nibble on her lip _lightly _Alistair_ lightly, _and don't overdo the tongue, it can get terribly wet and you want moist not drowning." Alistair's blush increased. "And when you hold her hold her close, but loose enough so when she wants to retreat to her tent she may do so freely, but tight enough to show her how much you want her. Women, in my experience, love feeling like you need to hold them closer. And _please_ show you're masculinity Alistair. May I suggest chopping wood for the fire when she arrives, without a shirt, so your body will be all glistening when she arrives?" He said with a dreamy smile. Alistair shifted uneasily in his seat to which Oghren left out a mighty guffaw and a loud belch.

"The way you're talking elf, you're trying to get Alistair into _your _tent" he said snickering.

"Oh no Oghren I would much prefer you my loud belching dwarf. Your beard it somehow draws me in and that stench you have, I may say you carry it off so well…"

Alistair swore he hear the word Nug-humper escape the dwarfs lips, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Now Alistair, what do you do if she tells you she loves you?"

"I know this one, grin like a fool and tell her I love her too?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You are partially correct my blushing friend, You take her by the waist and pull her closer to you, lowering your head to hers and going as close as elvenly possible to her lips with your own without touching them. This I assure you will drive her insane. Tell her how much you love her, and need her and brush your lips against your own. If she does not pounce at your lips then there is something wrong with her dear friend." He said winking.

"Have you anything to give her, a gift of sorts?"

"I have this rose in my pack; it's beautiful, pure red. I found it in Lothering when we first started our adventure. I was thinking about giving it to her, but every time I plucked the courage up she was either with that bitch Morrigan or with you." He said flushing almost as red as the rose in question.

"That would be perfect Alistair, women love flowers, I have no idea why as they die almost immediately after giving them." He said laughing to himself, "indeed I think you're ready. I think I can hear them arrive; I must go help Wynne before her lovely bosoms make her trip. I bid you farewell and good luck" But before the elf went anywhere he looked at Alistair and saw the worry written all over his face.

He hung his head low. As time drew nearer the nerves at the pit of his stomach grew in strength and threatened to make him run from the idea. _I can't do this, what if she says no? _He thought sadly to himself, _I'm not something she deserves. Zevran, as much I hate to admit, is much more of a man than I. _

He looked to the elf and smiled sadly.

"I can't do this, if she says no, I won't be able to…" But he was cut off by a hand in the air facing him.

"I have a plan Alistair; I will talk to Elissa, hoping I don't get distracted by those gorgeous hips of hers…" Alistair's anger was clear to see from the elf's miss-thought words, "Uhm, and annoy her, to which you come in and save her from the foul perverted elf. Do you see how this would work?" He asked excitedly.

A shot of hope ran through Alistair's body and for a minuet he believed he could win her. _Because, _he thought to himself, _if theres one thing this elf is good at doing, its being annoying_.


	4. the plan

"You obviously like him Ell." The bard said entwining their arms together. Elissa couldn't stop thinking about Alistair's little incident in Denerim earlier that day and blushed at the thought of him thinking of her. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of him at all. Every night he would appear in her dreams, about to tell her he loved her when she would wake up. She hated herself for letting her mind be consumed with thoughts of him. They did have a blight to end, and being the only two grey wardens left in all of Ferelden didn't come without its dangers. The darkspawn was one. Loghain another. Not to mention the endless assassins that were probably about to attack at any time. Zevran was a failed attempt of my death, and surprisingly had turned out a good friend.

Too good a friend at times.

"Well I didn't want to go right out and say it but…I think I love him Lil" She replied. Her face a brilliant crimson. Lelianna grinned and squealed, jumping up and down as she walked arm in arm with Elissa.

"Ell, you two are meant for each other, it's obvious he likes you back, is it not Wynne?" She said turning to the grey haired mage.

"Indeed it is my child, although I personally wouldn't be too hasty dear. He is still a man after all, if our conversation earlier today said anything, he didn't just think of you and cheese."

Elissa's blush deepened and she shied away from the group walking further ahead of them, stomping through the marshes and undergrowth.

"If you ask me I do not see why she could love such a buffoon as that man. He is of no intelligence only muscle, and stupid wit." The dark mage added, making Elissa stop dead in her tracks and turn venomously at Morrigan.

"Do _not_ talk about him like that. He is so much smarter than you think witch, and he could easily run his sword through you without anyone in camp protesting" She spat "So I would watch your tongue if I were you _dear_" She added dangerously. Morrigan just looked at her defiantly and walked off returning to camp with a scowl.

"Maybe I should make the stew tonight, lest our food is riddled with some sort of poison." Giggled Lelianna. Elissa couldn't help the soft smile that replaced the hard scowl o her face. "You must admit though, he does have a very defined torso, does he not?" she added, Making Elissa twist with jealousy. She didn't like the fact that he was so handsome. Of course she liked it for herself, but not the fact that if they were to marry (as she hoped they were) she would have to beat the maidens off with sticks. She shuddered at the image of another woman with him, kissing him, caressing his strong muscles…

"Ahem" Came the cough of a deep voice. Zevran stood in front of her grinning a seductive smile. It would have worked on her if she hadn't have noticed Alistair lying down by the fire, shirtless.

"Oh hey Zev" She replied smiling. Every fibre of her being wanted to reach out and massage those strong defined muscles. "Did you need something?"

"Ah not of sorts my gorgeous warden, I just wanted to talk about a certain something. You and I... I know we have had our differences, but I was think maybe you wanted to join me in my tent later on?" He asked, looking up through long thick lashes. Her face blushed and her mouth hung slightly.

Her mind was a state of confusion. She had only ever seen him as a friend, where had he got the idea of the both of them…together…?

"Sorry, but Zev I don't see you like that, I thought you knew..." She said as she slowly backed away. He grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him, smiling evilly. She pulled away from him to no avail and began to thrash her arm away from him. He let go when a large dark shadow cast over the pair.

A dark callused hand grabbed Zevran's and ripped him away from her. Her wrist stung and she breathed heavily.

"Touch her again and I will kill you elf…" His dark sweet voice echoed, she looked up to see Alistair giving the elf death stares and pushed him away and he fell to the ground.

Getting up and dusting off the mud, Zevran rushed to his tent and ripped open the flaps and surged in. The camp lay still for a moment, nothing daring to breathe from the sudden drama. She turned to him, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. He looked so tall and masculine. _Her protector… _she cried, tears spilling from her eyes and leaped at him. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck and not letting go. He froze and tensed at her sudden outburst of emotion but hugged her and held her tightly. She never cried, in fact she never showed any form of weakness or emotion. It was only around those she was close too did she let the tears and stress show through her, as if seeping through the cracks of her well trained walls. He pushed her back slightly and smiled sweetly at her, leaning in as if to kiss her.

"You have something on your cheek" He whispered softly into her ear and brushed his lips against her earlobe. With his thumb he rubbed away the mud and his hand lingered there for a moment more than it should have. She shivered, spasms running down her spine. This was it and she knew, she wanted him to kiss her so desperately she earned for him to place his lips on hers and melt away all the tension inside her. To ask her that question she longed to hear his lips say.

"Elissa, I love you, ever since I met you I knew you were different from the other girls at camp. Elissa I love you." He said and placed his lips on hers, passionately.

Her skin burst into flames and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Pulling him closer. She breathed in his heady scent of woods and sweat and sighed, opening her mouth slightly. His sweet tongue slid along her bottom lip and he moaned.

Instinctively she pushed him closer to her tent, walking slowly as they kissed. When he felt his back clunk against the wooden frame he froze, stopping his hands in his tracks and pushed away from her. His eyes wide.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to… sorry, makers breath what has gotten into me? There's a beautiful woman pushing me toward her tent and I'm saying sorry."

She blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

"I didn't just say that out loud did i?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked a softly, looking up at him through her thick brown eyelashes. He nodded a faint flush on his face. She began to push him further towards her tent.

"Are you sure my love?" She nodded vigorously and he smiled at her. His golden eyes staring deeply into hers. "I will always love you Elissa, when I'm king I hope you shall rule beside me and crush every darkspawn we shall see…" He said chuckling to himself. She leaned on her tip toes and pecked his lips. Lingering for just a second, before disappearing into her tent. She quickly removed her armour setting it roughly on the floor before he walked in. She felt him pause behind her and she chuckled softly to herself.

"You know Alistair this is my first time too, I've never seen a man up close and personal before." She said blushing. She was glad he couldn't see how nervous she was. Slowly she turned to face him. His body glowed in the firelight and he blushed when he noticed her staring at him, all the way from his forehead to his naval.

Slowly he sat, she crawling over to him. Her heart was thumping louder now; she was surprised he couldn't hear the loud thrumming in her ears.

"Maybe you might want to take those off my love?" She whispered lightly into his ear. He gasped ad nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth clenched closed. Slowly his hands undid the lace and he froze when he felt her hands on top of his. "Too slow my dear…" she added with an evil smirk. He gasped and shuddered as her cold slender fingers grazed against his naval. Slowly she undid the lace and slid the breeches down his muscular thighs. She gasped when his man hood showed standing erect and blushed turning away from embarrassment. She crawled away from him climbing under the bed roll. Once underneath she slid her top over her head and closed her eyes. Not wanting to see his reaction.

"Wow…" was all he said. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she opened her eyes. He was lying next to her, snuggling into the fold of her neck and breathing in heavily. "Breath-taking" he sighed.

Her muscles began to relax and she slid him under the covers next to her. Feeling his hardness push into her upper thigh. Nerves took over her and she began to shake.

"Alistair, I'm nervous, it hurts the first time. I'm so scared." She began to sob. Clinging to him. She revelled in his masculinity. She had hugged him before, felt all the muscles he hid under his armour. But never like this. Never with him naked lying beside her in her own bed. A shiver ran down her spine and she snuggled into him more. He stroked her hair softly, soothing her. With each stroke stopping the tears that flooded her eyes.

"I know my love, I'm nervous too, but this has never felt so right Ell. It's not like you can resist my devilish good looks and bad wit" He said winking at her playfully. She giggled softly. And snuggled into his side.

"I love you" She sighed. Her face burned as she realised the truth in her words. She had never felt like this, and it felt _right_. Without giving him time to answer and she herself time to reconsider, she kissed him. Softly at first and then with more passion. She felt is warm hand on her bare back and gasped into his mouth. He pushed her on her back and laid on top her, pressing only the slightest of weight on her.

"Now is this fair?" He said, pressing into her thigh. "I'm completely naked, much to my embarrassment, and yet you have yet to take off everything besides your top…" He said evilly, sliding under the covers. She gasped when she felt his cold hands on her hips tugging down at her breeches.

"Where has this confidence come from love?" She asked nervously, wary of what he was about to do.

"The thought of taking you as my own, knowing that you won't be with another man…" He breathed, his breath tickled against her inner thigh and moaned softly. Slowly he kissed up and we spent our night in a fit of love and passion. Only to wake up each and every morning in each other's arms.

Fin

**Should I write more? Up to you guys to decide ;)**


End file.
